El punto debil de uno, el punto debil de muchos
by pame-4-me
Summary: Akatsuki le tendio una trampa a konoha. Todo lo que quieren es a un jinchuriki, pero para conseguirlo necesitan llegar a su punto debil..... sakura -No dejare que se lleven a naruto -te equivocas sakura, venimos por ti
1. prologo

_personajes por masahi kinomoto_

_historia por pame4me_

* * *

**El punto debil de uno, el punto debil de muchos**.

Konoha, la aldea esconida entre las ojas. Ahi es donde esta el zorro de las 9 colas, el unico demonio que le falta a los miembros de akatsuki.  
Tsunade sabe mas que bien que pronto vendran por el, asi que tiene a los mejores ninjas buscando su ubicacion.

-tsunade-sama, uno de los anbus sintio la precencia de Sasori en los alrededores del pais del fuego. Y tambien dicen haber sentido la presencia de Itachi Uchiha a unos pocos kilometros de ahi.  
-No me sorprende que sean dos, siempre viajan en parejas -ese es el problema tsunade-sama, itachi y sasori no son parejas- dijo dandole unos documentos con un sello que decia "top secret".  
Tsunade retiro el sello con su chakra y en el interior pudo ver a lo que se enfrentaban: 4 miembros akatsuki.  
-Comunicate con el kazekage, diles que el equipo 7 va rumbo a suna.  
-a suna?!  
-akatsuki viende directo a konoha.. lo mejor es que ellos escapen a suna antes de que lleguen, no?  
-de acuerdo, le avisare a gaara.

Y asi fue como todo comenzo....

Naruto, apesar de ser distraido, ya sabia lo que sucedia. Sabia que si se quedaba pondria a toda la aldea en peligro, y que si lo capturaban.... preferia no pensar en eso, ya que no sabe para que quiere akatsuki a todos esos demonios. "nada bueno" penso.

El equipo 7 iba a toda velocidad rumbo a suna pero debido a la distancia les tomaria dos dias, o uno y medio sin dormir. Todos habian optado por la segunda opcion, ya podrian descansar cuando llegaran a la aldea. El ambiente entre ellos era tenso, sabian a lo que se enfrentaban y nadie queria hablar, nisiquiera el rubio. Pasaron un buen rato saltando de rama a rama, arbol en arbol. Ya empezaba a anochezer pero no les importo siguieron su camino como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Asi paso otro dia....

-sakura... no se su-pone.. que debimos haber llegado.. ya?- decia naruto sin alineto.  
-lo se! no nos habremos predido, verdad?- ya llevaba tiempo de estar preocupada  
-no.. estamos en la direccion correcta feita, pero parece como si antes de salir del bosque volvieramos a empezar.  
"un jutsu" pensaron los 3 al mismo tiempo -nos han descubierto- dijo naruto -no, eso no puede ser... tsunade-sama se habia encargado de que no se moviera ninguno de los 4 de su ubicacion  
-pero tal ves son mas-

Lo que los ninjas no sabian era que tsunade ya habia pensado en esa probabilidad. Asi que con un jutsu de invocacion llamo a naruto de regreso a la aldea. El problema de ese justu es que necesitabas enormes de chakra, tanto para el que lo hace como el transportado, nadie lo habia sobrevivido, por eso era un justu prohibido, pero naruto no era como los demas, el era un jinchuriki asi que el chakra no era problema para el.

-como llegue aqui tsunade-bachan!  
-no te preocupes, estas a salvo gracias a mi justu.  
-y los demas?! invoque a sakura tambien!  
-naruto no digas tonterias! tu conoces el justu, lo leiste cuando robaste los jutsus prohibidos, no es cierto?  
-si.. lo siento... pero quiero ayudar!  
-la unica forma en la que ayudaras a la aldea es manteniendote fuera de peligro.

Esa tal ves fue la cosa mas dificil que ha hecho naruto... dejar a sakura

-No dejare que se lleven a naruto  
-te equivocas sakura, venimos por ti

Eso fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de caer inconciente.

* * *

_que les parecio? reviews? porfiis!  
aunque no se con quien deberia de estar sakura cual creen que seria la mejor pareja de sakura? (miembros akatsuki solamente)_


	2. El comienzo

Muchas gracias por los reviews!! Creo que ya tengo una idea de a quien poner con sakura pero todavia estan a tiempo de decirme cual les gusta ;D

Los personajes son por masashi kinomoto

La historia es por pame4me

* * *

**El Punto Debil de Uno, El Punto Debil de Muchos**

Sakura desperto en un cuarto, o algo parecido. Las paredes eran de piedra y no habian ventanas, era alumbrado unicamente por unas antorchas pegadas a la pared. Las antorchas se encontraban a la misma distancia una de la otra exepto las de la puerta que estaban mas juntas que el resto.  
Sakura noto que la puerta estaba entreabierta, se lavanto de la cama y se asomo por la rendija. Se podian escuchar voces de afuera.

-que se supone que debemos de hacer con la chica?- sakura no podia distinguir bien quien hablaba.  
-no la necesitamos mas, solo era para que el bijou nos viera llevarnosla, por que no la matamos?-.

A sakura le dio un escalofrio e instintivamente dio un paso hacia atras, casi inaudible, pero no para los miembros akatsuki. Fue ahi, en ese instante, cuando sakura sintio un kunai rosar su mejilla.

-espiando las conversaciones pequeña?- pregunto un muchaho pelirojo lleno de pierciengs.  
-n-no es que y-yo- sakura no sabia que decir, sentia miedo de pensar lo que le podrian hacer, miedo de pain, lider akatsuki.

--------

-naruto esto es una trampa- dijo gaara por cuarta o quinta ves  
-ya te dije que no me importa, tengo que ir a rescatarla, es la unica familia que tengo  
-naruto no digas tonterias, ella no es de tu familia, y tienes mas amigos que ese chica  
A naruto nunca le importo la falta de sentimientos de gaara, pero esta ves lo habia enojado. Sakura no era una amiga cualquiera, era su mejor amiga, la consideraba como una hermana.  
-dime gaara, si fuera temari la que estubiera en peligro.. no irias por ella?  
-no, soy el kazekague, mi pueblo me necesita vivo.

Eso era todo, naruto uzumaki estaba apunto de golpear al kazekage.

--------

La muerte de sakura sufrio un peque o retraso, ya que en ese intstante entraron los 4 akatsukis restantes. Los 4 que habian ido a konoha a distraer a los anbus.

-llegaron mas rapido de lo que crei- dijo el lider  
-fue muy facil- dijo itachi retirandose a su habitacion sin siquiera voltear a ver a la pelirrosa. Antes de que los otros tres pudieran avansar sakura noto que el chakra de sasori estaba raro, un momento... sasori?

-crei que estabas muerto- dijo sakura sorprendida  
-oh vaya, morir tan facil? no eres tan fuerte sakurita- se burlo sasori s  
akura iba a quejarse pero noto que el chakra de sasori era cada ves mas debil.  
-estas herido  
Todos se sorprendieron, al parecer no sabian que era un ninja medico.  
-no te importa- se quejo sasori  
-te puedo curar- dijo sakura y todos la miraron- acambio de mi vida  
-tu vida?  
-estabamos apunto de matarla hace unos segundos pero nos interrumpieron- explico zetsu  
-esto es perfecto -interrumpio pain- estas dispuesta a ayudar a una organizacion de criminales acambio de tu vida? no es algo egoista para un ninja de konoha?  
-si- contesto sakura sintiendose mal- pero no importa _"ya vere como trato de salir de aqui despues"_

Pain lo penso... lo mas seguro es que ella trataria de escapar... _"la matare cuando lo intente" _pero mientras ella se encuentre ayudandolos las misiones serian mas faciles. _"no por nada es la mejor medico de konoha"_

-entonces es un trato- dio pain- tu solo dinos lo que necesitas y nosotros lo conseguiremos  
-de acuerdo- dijo sakura diagnosticando a sasori- no necesito nada por el momento, con un poco de mi chakra quedara como nuevo pero me gustaria que me dejaran trabajar sola para poder consentrarme mejor

La llevaron a un cuarto muy parecido al que sakura habia estado inicialmente, solo que con un kit de primeros auxilios y una camilla _"solo lo basico... pero será suficiente"_ penso sakura

-dime sakura, me extrañaste?- pregunto sasori una ves que todos ya se habian ido  
-como sobreviviste?  
-no has respondido mi pregunta  
-no te extrañe en lo mas minimo, ahora contestame  
-segura que es asi como quieres hablarme?- le susurro al oido  
-no te acerques  
-sakura tendre que recordarte que tu vida depende de mi?  
-lo mismo digo  
-auch, la nueva sakura si que sabe como contestar- dijo itachi entrando al cuarto  
-nadie entiende lo que es la privacidad ahora- se quejo sasori  
-a que te refieres con la nueva sakura?- pregunto sakura  
-se de buena fuente que desde que mi herano te abandono has cambiado mucho, has madurado y te has hecho mas fuerte  
-eso no te importa- dijo sakura mirando para otro lado, el recuerdo de sasuke todavia le dolia... no podia creer que su ex-compañero casi los mata, al recordar esto sakura tennso el puño  
-sucede algo?- pregunto itachi pero sakura no respondio- no e digas que todavia te gusta ese mocoso- se burlo

Sakura trato de golpearlo, pero cuando estaba apunto de tocarlo desaparecio.  
-no te recomiendo que hagas eso- le dijo atras de ella -no podras contra nosotros, lo mejor es que coperes y asi algun dia tal ves te liberaremos- dijo saliendo de la habitacion  
-que inteligente eres, lo hiciste enojar

sakura no estaba de humor y menos para escuchar los comentarios estupidos de sasori asi que se limito a mirarlo con una mirada que petrificaria a cualquiera, pero el problema era que sasori no era como cualquiera, era un akatsuki asi que la mirada de sakura no lo intimido en lo mas minimo, pero pudo captar su mensaje "ella estaba enojada" y a sakura eso le bastaba.

-acuestate- le dijo sakura señalando a la camilla

Sasori se recosto y sakura empezo a usar un jutsu que tsunade-sama le habia enseñando, nada complicado, pero iposible de hacer si no eres ninja medico. Un chakra verde empezo a salir de sus manos y las coloco en el abdomen de sasori. Estubo asi por unos 2 minutos mas y termino  
-listo, termine

Sasori salio de la habitacion sin siquiera dar las gracias, solo la miro con una sonrisa que sakura no entendia. Cuando salio se topo con pain, de donde sakura se encontraba podia notar que habian mas akatsukis ahi fuera pero sasori cerro la puerta y no pudo ver mas. Decidio acercarse a la puerta para escuchar pero no se distinguia lo que decian, asi que pego su oido y asi logro oirlos.  
-y de que se preocupan? el solo viene a matar a itachi, ademas no es tan fuerte, uno solo podria contra el  
-el problema es que lo necesitamos vivo  
-y como van a hacer para que no llegue aqui? con el viene una rastreadora.... karin creo que se llama

Las voces se iban alejando mas y mas _"de quien hablan?"_ se preguntaba sakura _"matar a itachi.... !podra ser-_


	3. Regalo de bienvenida

De nuevo mil gracias por los reviews!!!

Les quiero decir que... Hoy es mi cumpleaños!!! haha si hoy 20 de feb!! Iba a subir esto hasta marzo pero decidi darles u adelato :D DISFRUENLO!!

* * *

**El Punto Debil de uno el Punto Debil de Muchos**

-hay que descansar sasuke- se quejaba una pelirroja

Sasuke ni se molesto en contestar, habia esperado toda su vida para matar a su hermano y estaba a tan solo a unos kilometros de su escondite.

-no te quejes pelos de zanahoria, ya casi llegamos- decia un peliblanco con dientes afilados

-hay que descansar sasuke- se quejaba una pelirroja

Sasuke ni se molesto en contestar, habia esperado toda su vida para matar a su hermano y estaba a tan solo a unos kilometros de su escondite.

-no te quejes pelos de zanahoria, ya casi llegamos- decia un peliblanco con dientes afilados

* * *

Sakura seguia escuchando sus discuciones hasta que se escucho como hablo una voz que no habia mencionado nada en los ultimos minutos

-Todos ustedes tienen misiones, no deberian de perder el tiempo pensando en tonteras, itachi se encargara de el, los demas dispercence

-hai- contestaron todos y parecieron obederecle ya que nadie discutio y solo se escuchaban los pasos de personas llendo hacia lugares opuestos.

En ese momento itachi abrio la puerta -supongo que ya sabes, y que haras?

-yo? el no viene por mi

-lo se.. pero me gustaria saber que haras cuando lo veas- dijo el ninja con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-ya no me gusta- contesto sakura en un gruñido, Itachi solo sonrio _-no me cree el muy insolente!_-penso sakura - te lo probare- dijo

Itachi rio un poco, todo era como lo habia pensado, y si las cosas salian bien podia encargarse de su hermano sin tener que verlo.

-pelea con el

-que?- sakura se sorprendio, sasuke era muy fuerte ya era uno de los ninjas mas buscados, era ilogico.

-si evitas que llegue a nuestro escondite ganaras, sino....

-me matara -dijo sakura casi en un susurro -no te preocupes, yo ire

-y supongo que me vas a defender-dijo sarcasticamente la kunoichi

-eres una aliada de akatsuki, no?

-no es por mucho tiempo- odiaba pensar en que por el momento era su "aliada"

-haha como digas, aceptas o no?

-de acuerdo

Ninguno de los dos perdio su tiempo, salieron de ahi casi al instante. Sakura estaba corriendo junto con itachi cuando derrepente sintio que su presencia desaparecia. Al principio se desconcentro pero no le importo, siguio con su camino; hasta despues de un tiempo se acordo que sasuke no podia enterarse de que itachi venia con ella, al saber que esa era la razon recupero un poco su confianza y aumento el paso.

-alguien viene- dijo karin

-hay que escondernos- ordeno sasuke, no queria perder el tiempo peleando

-no, viene hacia aca, parece que quiere enfrentarnos- contesto karin

-bueno, un poco de calentamiento no me caeria nada mal- dijo el peliblanco con una gran sonrisa

-no perderemos el tiempo, ustedes suban, yo me enfrentare con el- dijo sasuke, se notaba que estaba muy ancioso por acabar con su hermano y no perdonaria ninguna interrupcion.

-_pobre del que venga, por como esta la circunstacia seguro sasuke no le tiene compacion-_ penso juugo

Los 3 ninjas se escondieron y sasuke se quedo parado a la mitad del bosque, esperando el ataque, pero nunca llego.

-se que estas ahi, por que no atacas?- pregunto sasuke hacia el aire

En eso salio sakura de entre las sombras, sasuke se sorprendio mucho... que hacia sakura aqui?

-no voy a volver a la aldea sakura- decia mientras caminaba hacia ella, ella no se movia y justo cuando paso a su lado, antes de poder pasarla de largo sakura lo detuvo estirando su brazo.

-No permitire que des un paso mas.

Ahora si que sasuke estaba sorprendido, por que lo detenia? que hacia sakura ayudando a los akatsuki?

-donde esta tu anillo?- pregunto sasuke al ver que sus manos estaban libres de ese obeto, talves ella no era miembro y todo lo habia malinterpretado.

-no soy miembro- dijo y sintio como sasuke se relajo -pero no dejare que te acerques a itachi

Sasuke se enojo demasiado pero trato de no demostrarlo

-por que estas protegiendo a ese imbecil?- pregunto lo mas calmado que pudo

-eso no es de tu incumbencia- contesto la kunoichi, ella no pensaba decirle que estaba bajo amenaza, lo que a ella le pasara no eran asuntos suyos

-sakura tengo prisa, quitate de mi camino

-solo asi? no vas a pelear?- sakura sabia que sasuke la subestimaba

-no te lo tomes a mal, pero ambos sabemos que yo soy mas fuerte y no quisiera hacerle daño a un ninja medico

Talves el si era mas fuerte que ella, pero sakura no era nada debil, y que le dijeran lo contrario la enfadaba. Ella no dejaria que siguiera pensando asi, NO, le iba a demostrar a sasuke uchiha que la sakura haruno que el conocio ya no existe. Y asi comenzo la batalla, sakura le dio un golpe a sasuke, pero logro esquivarlo y le dio a un arbol que por la fuerza del golpe se callo.

-hmph- dijo sasuke sorprendido- has mejorado bastante- y su cara cambio a una retorica- pero que harias si hago esto-

Y sasuke comenzo a hacer unas señales con las manos

-KAT-TUN!- grito y unas bolas de fuego fueron lanzadas directamente a donde se encontrabba sakura.

Sakura no se movio de ahi y sasuke se preocupo pero ya era demasiado tarde para detener el impacto

_-que no piensa moverse?!_- penso desconcentrado

Y sin darse cuenta un clon de sakura salio para clavarle un kunai por la espalda justo antes que el fuego tocara a sakura, y la sakura real se cubrio del ataque sin recibir ningun daño.

Sasuke empezo a sangrar, le habian dado en el brazo, hace mucho que no lo herian, pero no sentia dolor eso era solo un rasguño.

-no sabes que lo principal en un combate es nunca distraese?- se burlo sakura

Sasuke no deseaba hacerle daño a sakura, bueno talves herirla un poco si, pero no matarla. Pero se dio cuenta que si queria llegar con itachi tendria que hacerlo o por lo menos dejarla paralitica para que no se moviera, esta ves sakura iba encerio.

_-sera mejor que me valla, regresare despues cuando ya no este sakura_- penso sasuke

Karin se dio cuenta de lo que sucedia y los celos la invadieron asi que le lanzo kunais envenenados a la kunoichi que estaba desprevenida. Sakura se dio cuenta de eso demasiado tarde y solo le dio tiempo de cubrirse el rostro. Los kunais se le enterraron causando que sangrara exesivamente y al estar evenenados su vision se torno borrosa, la chica apenas podia mantenerse en pie, se volvia mas y mas debil, todo en cuestion de segundos, hasta que sus piernas no pudieron mas.

Y ahi tirada en el piso miro a karin y luego a sasuke, karin sonreia con malicia mientras que sasuke estaba en estado de shock, y eso fue lo ultimo que vio antes de quedar inconciente.

Sasuke desperto de su trance y se acerco a sakura-por que hiciste eso karin?- pregunto enojado, se acerco mas a sakura pero antes de llegar con ella itachi aparecio en medio de su camino.

-asi tratas a mi regalo de bienvenida herma-ni-to?-

* * *

se que es un poco corta pero he estado ocupada, mi vida es un desastre :S hahaha pero hoy fue un super cumple asi que decidi adelantarles el capi :D

muchas gracias, pame4me


	4. Secuestros

Hola!! Perdon por tardarme tanto!! Aqui esta la continuacion de la historia!

Gracias por los reviews que me mandan, me gusta oir su opinion :D

* * *

**El Punto Debil de Uno, el Punto Debil de Muchos**

..... Recap ......

-asi tratas a mi regalo de bienvenida?

* * *

-a que te refieres con "regalo de bienvenida?- gruño sasuke

Itachi solo sonrio arrogantemente y desaparecio llevandose a sakura con el.  
A taka le costo algo de tiempo reaccionar, pero cuando lo hicieron su lider ya se encontraba corriendo, hacia la direccion equivocada. Su equipo corrio lo mas rapido que pudo para alcanzarlo.

-sasuke vas en la direccion incorrecta- dijo karin una ves que lo alcanzo- itachi esta hacia el otro lado

-olvida a itachi, tengo que averiguar lo que sucede- respondio sin perder su ritmo

Fue ahi cuando karin se dio cuenta de la ruta que seguian. Iban a konoha

...............

El jinchuriki iba corriendo lo mas rapido que podia ya que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, ya que el kazekague despertaria en cualquier momento y le avisaria a los demas ninjas sobre el escape.  
Ya llevaba tiempo corriendo, estaba desesperado, paso junto a konoha como un rayo y ni se molesto en mirar. De hecho iba tan distraido que no se dio cuenta de que otro ninja, que iba a su misma velocidad, estaba enfrente de el corriendo en direccion contraria.  
El azabache tampoco lo noto hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron tumbandolos al suelo.

-que te sucede?! Fijate por donde vas! Sa- sa- sasuke?

Sasuke se levanto con toda la elegancia existente y sacudio el poco polvo que tenia en su blanca ropa.

-A ti te estaba buscando dobe- a naruto le salio una vena pero antes de poder reprochar cualquier cosa sasuke continuo- que le sucedio a sakura?

-para que quieres saber?- naruto no pensaba decirle, el nunca habia demostrado preocupacion alguna por su equipo y mucho menos por la kunoichi.

-por que la vi esta mañana muy lejos de konoha- dijo sasuke omitiendo completamente la parte de akatsuki y la pelea.

A naruto se le ilumino la mirada

-la viste?!!! en donde??!

-no te dire hasta que no me digas lo que sucede- (admitire que el tipo es listo)

A naruto no le gustaba el trato, ya era mucha informacion, pero si esa era la unica forma para saber mas sobre sakura lo haria.

-akatsuki la secuestro- al recordarlo sus pu os se tensaron- todo era una trampa!

-_eso explica por que estaba con ellos-_ penso sasuke- _pero por que los ayudaba?!_

...............

Itachi llego a la guarida akatsuki con una sakura inconciennte y Pein fue quien los recibio.  
La cara de indiferencia del pelirrojo cambio a una de furia total al ver a una kunoichi al borde de la muerte.

-que fue lo que sucedio?

-fue mi hermano- Pain estiro las manos e Itachi reposo el cuerpo de la kunoichi en los brazos de su lider.

Pain dio media vuelta antes de salir de esa "sala" le ordeno algo a itachi

-quiero que lo busques, y lo mates

-hai

-espera, no lo mates, traelo con vida a el con todo su equipo vivo, de acuerdo?

-hai- dijo y al ver que ya no se le ofrecia nada mas a pein desaparecio.

Aunque la pelirrosa estaba presente no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba alrededor ya que no escuchaba, no veia, no sentia. Ella estaba en un profundo sueño, un recuerdo, un doloroso recuerdo.

-sasuke, yo quiero ir contigo

-eres una molestia- y el ninja desaparecia lentamente ante sus ojos

-no.... otra ves no....- decia mientras lloraba

...................

Sasuke empezo su camino de regreso pero esta ves empezo a seguirlos otro ninja

-que haces?- pregunto sasuke irritado

-no es obio? voy contigo-

Sasuke no queria perder el tiempo discutiendo asi que nockeo a su amigo de un golpe y siguio adelante.

-hey! que malo eres sasuke- dijo suigetsu

-el solo nos retrasaria- contesto

Los ninjas llegaron a donde habian visto a la pelirrosa por ultima ves, pero no habia nadie ahi. Solo los arboles rotos que habian sido resultado de el confrontamiento con la kunoichi.

-Hola de nuevo hermanito

-itachi donde esta sakura?!

-no te preocupes, pronto la veras

-a que te refieres?- pregunto alertada karin

-ustedes lograron hacer enojar a pain- y sin mas uso su mangekyo sharingan y los atrapo a todos.

* * *

Lo continuare mu pronto, no se preocupen de que este tan cotro :D

**Pero diganme q les parecio!!**

gracias, pame4me


	5. Tal vez no

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por 2 cosas:

1.. la tardansa y 2.. el capitulo.

La razón por la que no lo subía era porque solo se me venia una idea a la cabeza. Después de pensarlo mucho decidi que tal vez no quede tan mal.

* * *

**El punto débil de uno el punto débil de muchos**

_**RECAP**_

Los ninjas llegaron a donde habían visto a la pelirrosa por última vez, pero no había nadie ahí. Solo los arboles rotos que habían sido resultado del confrontamiento con la kunoichi.

-Hola de nuevo hermanito

-itachi donde esta sakura?

-no te preocupes, pronto la veras

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto alertada Karin

-ustedes lograron hacer enojar a Pain- y sin más uso su mangekyo sharingan y los atrapo a todos.

* * *

**Tal vez… no**

Pain dejo a la pelirrosa bajo el cuidado de konan, la única ninja femenina en Akatsuki y el único miembro que llama a su compañero, Pain, por su nombre. Eso causa que todos en Akatsuki sospechen de un romance entre ellos pero en realidad lo que se sienten es cariño ya que han estado juntos desde muy pequeños.

-no morirá- dijo Konan, se encontraba un poco confundida ya que no sabía porque se veía tan alterado su compañero.

-lo sé- solo necesito que la cuides mientras no estoy.

Pain salió de la habitación de Konan pero antes de poder salir a apoyar a itachi tuvo un pequeño contratiempo.

-¿Por qué tan preocupado?- pregunto Madara

-solo quiero asegurarme de que itachi no haga una tontería- Pain siguió su camino y el verdadero líder de Akatsuki se quedó pensativo. Sabia del plan suicida de itachi y del enojo actual de Pain con Sasuke.

**/NO LEAN ESTA PARTE SI NO HAN LLEGADO A LA PARTE DE LA PELEA ENTRE SASUKE Y ITACHI EN EL MANGA O SE LO VAN A ARRUINAR, LEAN APARTIR DE LA SIGUIENTE DIVISION /**

Las cosas estaban saliendo un poco diferentes al plan de itachi, ya que ahora él no estaba seguro de lo que hacía. Sentía un gran odio hacia su hermano por haber dañado a sakura, pero entonces recordaba todo lo que lo hiso sufrir de pequeño y se dijo a si mismo que no merecía ser feliz.

Libero a su hermano del jutsu, pero no a los demás, no quería interrupciones.

-no merezco a sakura- se dijo a sí mismo. Sasuke lo escucho pero no le presto importancia, no podía distraerse en la pelea.

Al final la pelea fue un éxito. Un éxito para itachi, que le logro dar sus ojos a Sasuke. Para Taka, por haber matado a itachi pero sobre todo para Sasuke que por fin después de tantos años logro su venganza.

El único que no estaba feliz con esto era Pain. Ya que todavía quería matarlos por lo que le hicieron a sakura y más ahora que mataron a uno de Akatsuki.

Pain salió de un árbol dispuesto a matarlos, estaban débiles por haber estado atrapados en el jutsu y Sasuke estaba casi inconsciente. _"será como quitarle un dulce a un niño"_ pensó.

Antes de poder atacar Madara los detuvo.

-detente Pain, quiero que los traigas vivos a Akatsuki.

A Pain no le agrado la idea, pero no dio ninguna objeción a su líder.

Se llevó a los 3 miembros de Taka pero le dejo a Sasuke.

Madara entonces le conto la verdadera historia de la muerte de su clan. Sasuke lleno de furia y rabia acepto unirse a Akatsuki para destruir a konoha.

**/APARTIR DE AQUÍ YA PUEDEN LEER /**

Sakura despertó después de un tiempo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-itachi te trajo aquí... ahora está peleando con su hermano por lo que hiso.- le explico konan

Sakura sintió una punzada en el corazón. _"¿el me rescato? ¿Y ahora está peleando por… mí?"_ pensó conmovida. Tal vez, solo tal vez ella podría volver a enamorarse de alguien.

Sonrió melancólicamente, no había pensado en esa posibilidad desde que sufrió tanto por Sasuke, pero después de meditarlo unos segundos se dio cuenta de que itachi y el eran muy parecidos, solo que a Sasuke lo único que le importaba era matar a su hermano, tal vez con itachi podría ser diferente.

Pain llego con 3 grandes bultos en sus hombros.

-¿carnada?- pregunto konan confundida

-miembros- corrigió Pain

-Debemos de estar muy escasos en gente para aceptar a cualquiera

-no son cualquiera… tienen una que otra habilidad útil- reconoció

-¿y los demás?- pregunto sakura refiriéndose a itachi

-"tobi" llegara en cualquier minuto.

Pain se sentía un poco ridículo al decirle así a Madara, pero el estrictamente les había prohibido difundir su identidad con alguien que no fuera miembro de Akatsuki y sakura a lo más que llegaba era a "aliada".

Sakura espero a la llegada de tobi, los vio de espaldas y corrió hacia donde las dos personas y sus capas negras se encontraban.

Cuando sakura se dio cuenta de que era Sasuke y no itachi sintió que moría.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto buscando una explicación.

-Sasuke se unirá al grupo- explico tobi con su entusiasmo tan

-pero itachi…- _"¿no se enojara?"_

-itachi está muerto- dijo Sasuke

-ita…- trato de decir sakura mientras lo procesaba.

Itachi estaba muerto, justo cuando sakura descubrió una salida a la soledad de la que era presa desde hace tiempo Sasuke la destruye.

Sakura sintió lo que nunca había sentido, odio. Odiaba a Sasuke. Odiaba a todo su maldito equipo.

Sakura sentía que se volvía loca y cada segundo que pasaba acumulaba más chakra. Ella no estaba enamorada de itachi, no lo amaba ni nada por el estilo, pero sabía que con algo de esfuerzo le podría gustar y se volvería a enamorar. Su ira no era tanto por eso, más bien porque parecía que Sasuke lo hacía apropósito, que su verdadero objetivo era arruinarle la vida a la pelirrosa.

Antes de que se diera cuenta sakura ya no tenía energía, había usado todo para poder matarlo. Pero no fue suficiente. _"es como si se hubiera vuelto mucho más fuerte de ayer para hoy"_ pensó sorprendida

-veo que no eres tan amenazante como dices- le dijo Sasuke burlándose.

"y más insoportable" añadió.

-a partir de ahora tendrás que soportarlo- dijo Madara- no puedes atacar a nadie en Akatsuki, ¿entendido?

-si... lo siento

_"¿Sakura está obedeciendo?"_ pensó Sasuke ocultando su sorpresa.

-y Sasuke está herido, deberías de curarlo ¿no crees? Después de todo es tu trabajo.-


End file.
